Noise, Noise, Noise
Noise, Noise, Noise is the second episode in Season 1 of Deadly Class. It is directed by Adam Kane and written by Rick Remender. The episode premiered on January 23, 2019, on Syfy. Synopsis Marcus, dealing with the guilt of killing Rory, has a party at Shabnam's house and the whole school is invited. Plot In the hall at school, Marcus is walking through with an inner monologue playing, thinking back to last night's events (the encounter with Rory). He passes by many of his fellow students, including Willie, and goes through many of his usual classes. Some of the Kuroki kids try to intimidate him, but Marcus seems unphased. Before class, Marcus meets with Billy, Petra and Lex. Desperate to get high and forget about the guilt he feels for killing Rory, he asks where he can get weed. Petra explains that the school is "dry." They head to class afterwards with the bell ringing signalling their return. But, hanging back, Marcus has a brief, disturbing hallucination of Rory. In Poisons 101, Denke describes the reveal of the 'deadliest poison on the planet' to his students, with his questions being answered by both Petra and Billy. One student, Jaden, mocks Marcus for suggesting that he's going to kill Ronald Reagan, and then the bell rings, dismissing the class after the insult. But, this insult attracts the brief attention of Denke. Next, in study hall, Marcus fails to make friends despite his best intentions. He decides to head outside to contemplate and smoke. Suddenly, he is joined by Denke. Denke questions Marcus and confiscates his cigarettes. He also warns Marcus that because he has the "thing this place is supposed to nurture," he is a target for the other students while calling him out on his Reagan bullshit of a plan. Marcus, however, seems determined. In AP Black Arts, Willie claims responsibility for the murder of Rory, retelling the story to the dismay, and visible frustration, of Marcus, though he does not object. Lin expresses his disappointment that only one student could complete the assignment. He explains that there will be a new test, and sends everyone besides Willie out of the class. In the hall, the students discuss their plans to complete the assignment, but shockingly find themselves trapped within the hall between two locked gates with poisonous gas entering from the vents. Lin explains over the intercom that they must make their way to the botanical classroom and solve a riddle to find the antidote in five minutes or die. The test has begun. Marcus uses one of Brandy's hairpins to pick the lock, allowing them into another section of the hall. There, they are attacked by the academy's guards, monks, and only so many of them escape into the botanical classroom from the showdown, while others are left behind. The escapees are Marcus, Saya, Maria, Brandy, Viktor and Chico. All the while, back in the classroom, Lin questions Willie about Rory's death, commanding to know how Willie completed the assignment alone. The students search for the antidote within the botanical classroom. Marcus realizes the solution to the riddle, but is kicked over by Chico before he can reach the antidote: a plant pot marked by a fish. Maria crawls her way to the antidote, and gives it to the rest of the students, even Chico despite her hesitation. After surviving the pop quiz, the students arrive at lunch all bloodied and messy from the test. Viktor throws a trash can on top of fellow student Shabnam while he's campaigning for class president. Marcus gets him out and invites Shabnam to sit at his table, which doesn't sit well with Billy, Petra and Lex. Marcus learns of the fate of the kids who didn't pass the quiz: they are simply revived and "whisked back to whence they came." Shabnam invites Marcus to his house to play Castle Wolfenstein on Commodore 64 with some friends, which Marcus takes advantage of in order to throw a party. Meanwhile, Maria and Saya discuss Marcus in their room and their various encounters with him. Saya learning of Maria's secret plan to eliminate Chico, using Marcus as a pawn. Only then are they interrupted by Chico. Chico tells Maria that they're going to have a romantic night in the city, much to her and Saya's disdain. After his arrival, Saya leaves. At Shabnam's later that same night, Billy, Marcus, Saya, and Willie all find themselves facing their own tribulations throughout the party. Billy finds himself love stricken for fellow Rat Petra, but doesn't know the way to face her, asking his friend Marcus and getting help from Saya herself to help ask her out. Marcus, on the other hand, searches for a way to get high, and even faces Willie, who warns Marcus that at King's Dominion, 'everyone bites'. Meanwhile, Maria and Chico are having a heartfelt, private dinner at an unknown restaurant, where Chico discusses his plans with his girlfriend. Back at the party, Lex is busy being annoying to everyone, including Petra and Brandy and soon the man supplying drugs at the party, hurting the latter's feelings and frustrating Marcus. After a talk with Saya, who almost tries to kiss him, they are interrupted again by Willie's retell of his altered encounter with Rory, again, frustrating Marcus to where he snaps. Marcus heads outside, confronting Willie personally and alone. Willie reveals his backstory: a few years ago, Willie and his father was making breakfast on a Saturday when they were attacked by a gang his father got on the wrong side with. Demanding Willie to grab the gun and fire, Willie does so, but ends up killing the gang and his father in the process on accident. Ever since, Willie has been a pacifist, declaring to not result to gun violence again, living a lie his mom crafted that has carried on since. Marcus tells Willie he's sorry, but Willie warns that his reputation is important for his survival, and declares Marcus cannot call him out in front of his folks again. Inside, Marcus helps Billy ask out Petra, but the plan fails and Petra sneaks away with Viktor to presumably have sex. While Lex and Billy share a word about Viktor and Petra--which fails horribly, and as a naked Viktor runs out to cheer up the party, Billy contemplates what he did wrong. As the party goes on, Maria and Chico are still at dinner, with Maria encountering a known ally and friend of Chico's, Emilio. Chico invites the man to join the couple as they eat and drink. Marcus finds himself making more enemies out of the Legacies and everyone else as he deals with the guilt of killing Rory and his other emotions. This leads him to have many dark encounters with his peers already, and his hallucinations of Rory hasn't gotten any better or ended. He makes a new enemy out of Brandy, and Saya confronts Marcus about the assignment, seeming to know Marcus truly killed Rory. Trying to escape, Marcus goes to the drug-dealer of the party, and the two talk it out until Shabnam arrives, witnessing Lex messing up the party further by using his mother's dildo. This enrages Shabnam, who insults and attacks Lex and exposes his past, causing Lex to attack Shabnam with the dildo. This is halted entirely when Saya cuts the dildo in half with her katana, with a naked Viktor popping up into the scene to spread his knowledge. That is until the cops are heard, and everyone scatters from sight. Maria and Chico and Emilio get into the car with Chico and a driver of their car, laughing until Chico shoots Emilio dead with a gun, scaring Maria. Chico than tells Maria that, while he loves her, Chico is not a nice and easy going man, and lets on that he knows Maria sent Marcus to kill him. Maria, shocked and scared, faces Chico silently, paying heed to the deadly warning he gives her. The next day, with the party over and everyone back into the school, Marcus is awoken early in the morning by Master Lin who gives him a suit and commands him to get up and come along. Master Lin takes Marcus to a funeral happening for Rory, with his daughter and other members speaking on his behalf. Marcus is forced to speak to everyone on Rory by Master Lin. He starts off nice, but soon corrects himself and calls Rory out for the true monster he truly was on the streets and to Marcus, declaring Marcus is glad he is gone before walking out, gaining the dislike of the attendees. Master Lin and Marcus find themselves at a bench in a new location, with Master Lin confronting Marcus up front and having him reveal that he truly killed Rory and not Willie. Marcus and Master Lin talk it out, with Master Lin assuring Marcus that his actions are indeed justified, and he should know that he made him proud and made the world better, officially relieving Marcus of the struggle of his guilt helpfully. Master Lin then shows Marcus to his new room, which turns out to be with Shabnam, his new roomate. This leads to Master Lin's confrontation with Saya. He demands her to tell him Marcus's weaknesses, and Saya does so, revealing her observant nature of Marcus. When Master Lin figures out she is holding something back, Saya finally reveals that Marcus did not burn down the boys home like everyone believes. This makes Master Lin pose the question everyone is wandering: If Marcus didn't do it, then who did? In epilogue, a police officer on a rainy night gets a call from a barn, and finds himself face to face with a strange, southern man who was having sex with a goat inside, cleaning himself up. The man then pulls a rope as the officer approaches, causing bricks to fall upon him and incapacitating the officer. The man kneels before the officer, and shows him a picture of his 'pal' Marcus, while also revealing a horribly scarred face, showing his true intentions; he is out to find Marcus, and not for anything good. Cast Starring *Benedict Wong as Master Lin *Benjamin Wadsworth as Marcus Lopez *Lana Condor as Saya Kuroki *Maria Gabriela de Faria as Maria Salazar *Luke Tennie as Willie Lewis *Liam James as Billy *Michel Duval as Chico Co-Starring *Taylor Hickson as Petra Yolga *Brian Posehn as Dwight Shandy *Ryan Robbins as Rory *Siobham Williams as Brandy Lynn *Tom Stevens as Chester "Fuckface" Wilson *Jack Gillett as Lex *Sean Depner as Viktor *Isaiah Lehtinen as Shabnam *Henry Rollins as Jurgen Denke *Sam Jin Coates as Yukio *Juan Grey as Juan *Laine MacNeil as Rory's Daughter *Michael Mitton as Jaden *Michel Issa Rubio as Emilio *Barbara Wallace as Doris *Chris Carson as Student #1 (uncredited) *Stephanie Cho as Fit Woman (uncredited) *G. John Turnbull as Punk Rat (uncredited) Music Trailers & Clips Deadly Class 1x02 Promo "Noise, Noise, Noise" Deadly Class S01E02 Sneak Peek 'Ugh, As If' Rotten Tomatoes TV Deadly Class S01E02 Clip - 'Poison Problems' - Rotten Tomatoes TV Deadly Class S01E02 Sneak Peek - 'Love, Pain, Nostalgia' - Rotten Tomatoes TV DEADLY CLASS Season 1, Episode 2 Sneak Peek SYFY DEADLY CLASS Season 1, Episode 2 Poison Problems SYFY DEADLY CLASS Season 1, Episode 2 Denke Dropping Knowledge SYFY DEADLY CLASS After School Episode 2 SYFY External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes